Icono de invocador
Un icono de invocador es una avatar que te representa en la lista de amigos de tus amigos, en las salas de chat, en los juegos personalizados, etc. Hay un total de 29 iconos iniciales con un total de 5''' desbloqueables. Más iconos se hacen disponible eventualmente atraves de eventos del juego, eventos de dias festivos, aspectos definitivos, y tambien como recompensas de temporada. Iconos Iniciales Hay un total de 29 '''iconos iniciales, estos los puedes seleccionar en cualquier segundo y todos los invocadores los poseen: ProfileIcon29.jpg ProfileIcon28.jpg ProfileIcon27.jpg ProfileIcon26.jpg ProfileIcon25.jpg ProfileIcon24.jpg ProfileIcon23.jpg ProfileIcon22.jpg ProfileIcon21.jpg ProfileIcon20.jpg ProfileIcon19.jpg ProfileIcon18.jpg ProfileIcon17.jpg ProfileIcon16.jpg ProfileIcon15.jpg ProfileIcon14.jpg ProfileIcon13.jpg ProfileIcon12.jpg ProfileIcon11.jpg ProfileIcon10.jpg ProfileIcon09.jpg ProfileIcon08.jpg ProfileIcon07.jpg ProfileIcon06.jpg ProfileIcon05.jpg ProfileIcon04.jpg ProfileIcon03.jpg ProfileIcon02.jpg ProfileIcon01.jpg Iconos Desbloqueabless Hay un total de cinco iconos de invocador que se pueden desbloquear. Estos se obtienen a traves de la compra de un Aspecto Definitivo, ya sea de o . Ezreal Pulso de Fuego Cuando compras el aspecto recibiras el siguiente icono de invocador: When you purchase the skin you will receive the following summoner icon: ProfileIcon30.jpg Udyr el Guardián de Espíritus Cuando compras el aspecto recibiras los siguientes iconos de invocador: ProfileIcon67.jpg ProfileIcon68.jpg ProfileIcon69.jpg ProfileIcon70.jpg Iconos de la Beta League of Legends: Beta Cerrada El icono Grand Master Beta Tester y el Master Beta Tester fueron una recompensa para el Top 100/500 respectivamente de los Invocadores al final de la Edición Beta de League of Legends. Servidor Latino Americano: Beta Abierta Este icono estuvo disponible desde el 3 de Junio del 2013 hasta el final de la Beta Abierta del Servidor Latino Americano el 13 de Junio del mismo año como una recompensa a los jugadores que transfirieron o crearon una cuenta en el mismo. Iconos de Temporada Primera Temporada Estos iconos se repartieron al final de la Segunda Temporada, al mismo tiempo que los iconos de recompensa de la misma. Ellos estan basados en la posición del invocador al final de la Primera Temporada. Segunda Temporada Los iconos de recompensa de la Segunda Temporada se distribuyeron al mismo tiempo que los de la Primera Temporada al final de la Segunda Temporada. Ellos estan basados en la mas alta posición lograda por el invocador durante una ventana de tiempo de 2 meses casi al final de la Segunda Temporada. Esta ventana se extendia desde el 12 de Septiembre del 2012 hasta el 6 de Novimiembre del mismo año. Los iconos fueron determinados en la calificación lograda y en la cola en la que fue lograda la calificación. Habia un total de 5 diferentes niveles a los cuales calificar: bronce, plata, oro, platino y diamante. Cada nivel es representado por un color en el icono. Los invocadores podian obtener un icono para la cola 3v3 en equipo, 5v5 en equipo y 5v5 individual/por parejas. Cada cola es representada por una gema en ciertas partes de la copa. Las gemas alrededor de la parte mas alta representa la cola 3v3. La gema del medio representa la cola individual y las gemas en la base representan la cola 5v5. Cuando un invocador posee los requerimientos para las todas las colas de un mismo nivel, el o ella recibio un icono adicional que combina los tres adornos de gemas en un solo icono. Tercera Temporada Los iconos de recompensa de la Tercera Temporada fueron distribuidos al final de la misma. El icono representa la calificación maxima que el invocador logro durante la Tercera Temporada en cualquiera de las categorias (Individual/Por Parejas, Equipo 5v5 o Equipo 3v3). Íconos de eSports Íconos de la LCS LCS 2013 Estos íconos fueron diseñados para mostrar el apoyo de un invocador hacia su equipo favorito de eSports de NA o EU que estuviera en competencia en los juegos veraniegos de la LCS 2013. Estuvieron disponibles durante todo el evento, siendo desbloqueables por 250, y una parte del dinero recaudado se repartió a los equipos. Detrás de cada logo hay tres líneas que representan la temporada 3. 2014 LCS These icons commemorate the NA and EU LCS teams of 2014. They were added to the store so summoners could show they support for their favorite team in eSports. The were individually priced at 250 each to permanently unlock them. Two bundles were made available that contained either all the EU LCS icons or all NA LCS icons at the price of 1600. A third bundle was also made for enthusiastic icon collectors that offered all sixteen icons for 3000. When a summoner purchases a team icon, 20% of its price goes directly to that team and the other 80% supports esports (prizes, streaming, events, etc.).2014 LCS icons Gamescon and Korean Pro Icons 2013 Gamescom These icons were made so that summoner's could show their support for their favorite Team during the International Wildcard Tournament on the Gamescom, like the LCS Icons these where unlockable for 250 with a percentage of the money going directly to the team. 2014 Korean Pro These icons were made so that summoner's could show their support for their favorite Korean Team, like the LCS Icons these where unlockable for 250 with a percentage of the money going directly to the team. Championship Icons Season 2 During the Season 2 World Championship Final, Riot showed a Code (521337) on the Stream to Unlock a Summoner Icon inspired by the Championship Riven Skin. Summoners had 24 hours to redeem this code. The Icon consist of a Black-Blue Sword (Riven's Sword) on a Blue Background. In front of it you could see the Roman Number II, representing Season 2. All Attendees to the Season 2 World Championship obtained this Icon automatically. During the Season 2 World Championship all Summoners receive temporary Icons to show their support for their favorite Team. They were only temporary and were removed later.